Conocerte, Amarte y perderte
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: es un two-shot de bella y edward espero que les guste esta basado en las siguientes canciones: -jueves de la oreja de van go - me duele amarte de reik
1. Bella pov

bella pov

me habia mudado hace muy pocos dias a forks, era un bicho raro, nadie en la escuela me hablaba,eso no me improtaba mucho ya que nunca me gusto llamar la antencion, pero habia un chico el que tenia siempre mi antencion, el era edward, edward cullen, el chico mas deseado del intituto, pero solo habia algo que me entristecia, el nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo, era tan simplona, ademas quien se fijaria en una chica con problemas al corazon nadie absolutamente nadie

**si fuera mas guapa**

**y un poco mas lista**

**si fuera especial**

**si fuera de revista**

**tendria el valor**

**de cruzar el vagon**

**y preguntarte quien eres**

suspire, mientras miraba como el y sus amigos, jasper, emmett, rosalie y alice se reian de mike y jesica, era tan perfecto el, si no fuese fea y estuviece enferma me le acercaria hablarle ni siquiera en biologia que es la unica clase que tengo con el, le hablo todo por mi timidez

**te sientas enfrente**

**y ni te imaginas**

**que llevo por ti**

**la falda mas bonita**

**y al verte lanzar**

**un bostezo al cristal**

**se inudan mis pupilas**

todavia tenia grabada la palabra que el doctor le habia dicho a mis padres, " a bella, solo le que unos dias de vida"eso limitaba mis opciones de acercarme a el pero debia tener valor aunque sea para poder confesarle lo que siento y asi morir tranquila o darle una pequeña mirada eso no es malo verdad, me sente en clases en mi lugar de siempre cuando llego el, se sento a mi aldo y inexplicablemente me miro por primera vez a los ojos, sus ojos verdes eran hermoso como siempre

**de pronto me miras**

**te miro y suspiras**

**yo cierro los ojos**

**tu apartas la vista**

**apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar**

los dias fueron pasando y extrañamente las miradas de edward hacia mi aumentaron, por que me mira sera que el siente lo mismo que yo, movi mi cabeza, el doctor me habia vuelto a decir que solo 3 dias mas tenia de vida y despeus dejaria de existir

**y asi pasan los dias**

**de lunes a viernes**

**como las golondrinas**

**del poema de becquer**

**de estacion a estacion**

**enfrete tu y yo**

**va y viene el silencio**

mientras comia en primer dia de mis ultimos minutos de vida senti la mirada de el y sus amigos, los cuales cuando me veian me sonreian, sera que ellos saben de mi enfermedad, suspire era hoy si o si el dia que le diria todo lo que siento por el

**de pronto me miras**

**te miro y suspiras**

**yo cierro los ojos**

**tu apartas la vista**

**apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar**

me sente en biologia en mi asiento habitual como todos los dias el me miro y se sento a mi lado de nuevo sin hablarnos , la hora paso lentamente, sentia su mirada y tambien sentia como las punsadas en mi corazon dolian, es como si fuese a sufrir un ataque, la hora termino asi que me arme de valor y susurre su nombre

-¿ed..ward..?-dije

**entonces ocurre**

**despiertan mis labios**

**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**supongo que piensas**

**que chica mas tonta**

**y me quiero morir**

-¿si?-dijo mirandome

-mira se que no nos conocemos casi nada y que tampoco nos hablamos-susurre- pero no puedo acallar esto-

-callar que cosa-dijo mirandome

- tu me gustas desde que te conoci-susurre- te amo

**pero el tiempo se para**

**te acercas diciendo**

**yo no te conosco**

**y ya te hechaba de menos**

**cada mañana rechazo el directo**

**y elijo ese tren**

-yo tambien te amo bella-susurro- te amo desde que llegaste a este lugar,

sonrei mirandol el dolor en mi corazon comenzo a ser mas fuerte y casi no podia respirar, no podia ser se me estaba llendo la vida en segundos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, al principio se mostro sorprendido pero despues me respondio el beso

**y ya estamos llegando**

**mi vida ha cambiado**

**un da especial**

**este 11 de marzo**

**me tomas de la mano**

**llegamos a un tunel**

**que apaga la luz**

sonrei al terminar el beso mientras lo miraba gracias a el mi ultimos segundos de vida eran los mejores, tome su mano y la bese, lo mire y hable

-si algun dia algo me llega a llevar lejos de ti, prometeme que seras feliz-susurre

-lo are bella-dijo antes de besarme

respondi su beso cerrando mis ojos mientras lentamente mi corazon da su ultimo latido y mi cuerpo sin vida caia en sus brazos y nunca mas volvi a ver su rostro y ni a sentir sus labios

**te encuentro la cara**

**gracias a mis manos**

**me vuelvo valiente**

**y te beso en los labios**

**dices que me quieres**

**y yo te regalo**

**el ultimo soplo de mi corazon**

el capitulo siguiente es la vercion de edward


	2. Edward pov

edward pov

"isabella marie swan" ese nombre estaba escrito en aquella lapida donde estaba el cuerpo de mi amabda bella, ella murio hace un mes por una enfermedad a su corazon, apenas hace dos meses que la habia conocido, aun recuerdo cuando la vi, estaba con mis hermanos y sus novio hablando sobre una pelicula que habiamos visto cuando ella llego, nadie sabia que ella tenia un problema al corazon, ni siquiera yo

**_me__ duele amarte_**

**_sabiendo que ya te perdi_**

**_tan solo quedara la lluvia_**

**_mojando mi llanto_**

**_y me hablara de ti_**

aquel dia, ella se comenzo a sentar sola a unos pocos puestos de mi, nunca hablamos y eso que concidimos en una clases y eramos compañeros de banco ella, se veia siempre hermosa , sus ojoschocolate eran como dos pozos profundos y te podias ver en ellos tan claramente y ademas de expresivos que te atrapaban,d esde aquel dia la veia a la distancia_  
_

**_me duele amarte_**

**_los sueños que eran para ti_**

**_se pierden con cada palabra_**

**_con cada momento que espere vivir_**

**__el tiempo paso, dia a dia los chicos me insentibaban a que le hablara pero yo como cobarde que era no le hable, ahora me arrepiento por que si le hubiera hablado tendria como recordarla y no solo escuchar su voz con las palabras de ese dia **

**_me duele mas imaginar _**

**_que tu tevas y dejaras_**

**_detras de ti _**

**_tu ausencia en mis brazos _**

**_que ni tu sombra volvera_**

**_para abrigar _**

**_mi alma en pedazos_**

**__suspire, despues de aaquel dia comence a mirarla en clases y ella noto mis miradas, todos los dias me sentaba a su aldo y la miraba, parecia que ella tenia un lio en su cabeza ya que siempre tenia su ceño fruncido, suspire**

**_me duele amarte asi_**

**_hasta morir_**

**_lanzandome a la nada viendote partir _**

__recuerdo el dia mas feliz y triste de mi vida, al clases se habia hecho ams larga de lo normal , estaba por irme cuando me hablo por primera vez

-¿ed...ward.?-dijo nerviosa

**_me duele aquel abril_**

**_cuando te vi _**

**_por vez primera y dije que eras para mi_**

**_me duele amarte tanto_**

**__-¿si?-dije nervioso mirandola**

-mira se que no nos conocemos casi nada y que tampoco nos hablamos-susurro-pero no puedo acallar esto

acallar que ,sera que ella siente lo mismo que siento yo

-callar que cosa-dije mirandola

-tu me gustas desde que te conoci -susurro- te amo

_me duele amarte _

_los sueños que eran para ti_

_se pierden con cada palabra _

_con cada momento que espere vivir _

-yo tambien te amo bella- susurre- te amo desde que llegaste a este lugar

estaba feliz ella correspondia mis sentimientos como yo los de ellas al fin estariamos juntos como soñe, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, al principio me sorprendi pero a los pocos segundo le respodni el beso

**_me duele mas imaginar_**

**_que tu tevas y dejaras_**

**_detras de ti_**

**_tu ausencia en mis brazos_**

**_me duele tanto sospechar _**

**_que ni tu sombra volvera _**

**_para abrigar a esta alma en pedasos _**

despeus del beso ella sonrio, tomo mis manos mientras me miraba a los ojos

-si algun dia, algo me llega a llevar lejos de ti, prometeme que seras feliz-susurro

-lo are bella-dije antes de besarla

mientras la besaba senti como ella ceraba sus ojos y como lentamente la presion de sus labios se iba perdiendo junto a su vida me separe de ella,y su cuerpo sin vda callo en mis brazos

-bella-susurre- amor despierta- senti lagrimas caer por mi rostro- bella no por favor vuelve, BELLA

**_me duele amarte asi_**

**_hasta morir _**

**_me duele aquel abrir _**

**_cuando te vi_**

**_por vez primera y dije que eras para mi_**

**_me duele amarte tanto _**


End file.
